1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a transparent member having an image, and a method for forming the image on the transparent member.
2. Description of the Related Art
IT devices such as PC tablets, smartphones, or smart TVs include a display panel and a touch screen. In general, a touch screen includes a glass substrate and circuit, and thereby includes a circuit layer layered to the glass substrate, a bonding layer layered to the circuit layer, and a transparent cover layered to the bonding layer. A user inputs a signal to IT devices by contacting a transparent cover of the touch screen of the IT devices with his or her finger.
Meanwhile, a user attaches a thin transparent protective cover manufactured by using a transparent tempered glass or a transparent plastic material to a transparent cover of a touch screen in order to protect IT devices, especially, the transparent cover of the touch screen of a smartphone and beautify the appearance of the smartphone, and then attaches an image film formed with images such as animal shapes or logos, produced by using a thin film on the top or bottom of the transparent protective cover.
However, when a transparent protective cover is attached on a touch screen of IT devices, and then an image film is attached on the transparent protective cover, there is a problem that the image film is easily detached and partially covers on the pictures of the touch screen, so that its use is inconvenient when a user is carrying and uses the smartphone (hereinafter, referred to as a transparent member as the collective name for a transparent cover of a touch screen and a transparent protective cover attached on a transparent cover of a touch screen).
In the case of PC tablets or smart TVs, a logo image of a product manufacturer is formed by using a silk printing method, a hologram method, or the like on edge parts of a transparent cover of a display panel (or a touch screen).
However, there is a problem that since a logo image is formed on top or bottom corner parts of a display panel (or a touch screen), the logo image may cover part of the screen when an information screen is displayed even on the corner parts of the display panel.